


Спой мне алфавит (Sing Me the Alphabet)

by classysyrup



Series: Алфавит [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Coping Mechanisms, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Mental Coercion, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, SHIELD
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classysyrup/pseuds/classysyrup
Summary: Спасать было уже нечего. Так считал Фьюри. Милосерднее было бы его усыпить.ЩИТ освобождает Баки из-под стражи, но он оказывается не тем человеком, каким его представляли. Стив пытается найти лучшего друга в незнакомце. Но после событий в Трискелионе Гидра перегруппировывается, и Стива вынуждают вернуться в бой, когда Баки нуждается в нём больше всего. Тем временем Гидре не терпится вернуть своё главное оружие.    Ужасное предательство вынуждает Баки выступить против технологии бывшего ЩИТа. Это угрожает уничтожить всё, что он пытался восстановить. Чтобы выжить, он должен решить, кем станет: ранимым Баки Барнсом или неуязвимым Зимним Солдатом? Оказывается, разница не так велика, как все думают.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Алфавит [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	1. Часть Ⅰ. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sing Me the Alphabet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123216) by [thesardine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesardine/pseuds/thesardine). 



> Бета [hartwig_n](https://ficbook.net/authors/67708)

В конце концов, выследить Зимнего Солдата было легко. Он оказался там, где Роджерс никогда бы не подумал его искать, потому что даже в вероятность подобного верить не хотел. Фьюри нашёл его в летнем доме Пирса в Наррагансетте, одинокого и послушно безучастного. Над грохочущей, беспокойной водой серели гладкие облака. Солдат не боролся, не издал ни звука, пока спецназ приближался и обездвиживал его, выворачивал руки в магнитных наручниках и прижимал лицом к крыльцу. Он оставался безмолвным и на обратном пути на базу, и во время сканирования и проверок, и во время операций по удалению трёх чипов слежения, имплантированных в его позвоночник. Не сказал ни слова ни под каким видом допроса. Сделать хуже, чем то, что уже с ним сделали, в ЩИТе не могли. В конце концов, Фьюри передал его Коулсону, чтобы тот разобрался, скорее, из вежливости, чем из-за чего-то ещё. Спасать было уже нечего. Так считал Фьюри. Милосерднее было бы его усыпить.

ЧАСТЬ I

Три раза в день Солдат получает еду на пластиковом подносе. Он ест механически, не различая вкуса, совершенно отрешённо. В камере три стены, койка, раковина и туалет. Четвертая стена укреплена органическим стеклом, которое разработано, чтобы противостоять сверхчеловеческой силе и способностям. Через герметичный зазор в нём выдаётся еда. Когда Стиву наконец разрешили визиты, через этот зазор стали передавать мелки, бумагу и арахисовое масло. Стив приходит каждый день. Упрямо разговаривает, рисует, рисует пока разговаривает и разговаривает пока рисует, каждый день. Он говорит: «Увидимся завтра» – и возвращается на следующий день.

– Мы друзья, – говорит Стив.

Солдат не знает, что это значит, и через некоторое время – долгое время – начинает возмущаться. Возмущение растет и мучает его. Это первое, что он по-настоящему почувствовал после охватившего его безразличия, которое началось, когда подтвердили смерть Пирса. Ползучий, болезненный холод просочился в тело, замораживая, принося с собой пронизывающую пустоту. Это он чувствовал и на столе, и в камере, и в одиночестве, и на допросе. Пустоту. Но когда Стив говорит «мы друзья», в груди слабо и глухо что-то ворочается. И Солдат смотрит сквозь стекло, где Стив «Mы чертовы друзья» Грант Роджерс рисует что-нибудь глупое. Но он подавляет это чувство. Он не хочет этого.

Три раза в день он получает еду на пластиковом подносе: переваренные овощи, сухой или залитый кусок мяса, картошка, кукуруза или булочка, конфета. Конфеты обёрнуты в тонкую фольгу или в пластиковую упаковку с названиями вроде «Twix», «Twizzler» или «M&M». Солдат их не ест. Он бережно сжимает их пальцами, сначала живыми, потом металлическими, ощупывая складки на обёртке и консистенцию лакомства. «M&M» – маленькие, твёрдые, как пули. «Twix» – это две отдельные плитки, твёрдые с одной стороны и мягкие с другой. «Twizzler» пружинистые, как подушечка пальца. Иногда ему приносят «Payday» или «Butterfinger»: обёртка похожа на наполненную воздухом подушку, шоколадка мягко перекатывается внутри, но Солдат не может нащупать её, не вытащив из упаковки, так что не знает, какая она на ощупь. Он держит конфеты на дальней стороне кровати, подальше от окна. Когда-нибудь кто-нибудь придет и заберёт их, но пока они – его сокровища. Он не знает, когда начал думать о них так, или когда начал их сохранять. Иногда он не может что-то вспомнить. Оно и к лучшему.

Стив оставил ему кучу рисунков. Они копятся грудой на полу возле прорези, откуда подают еду. Рисунки странных животных и зданий, людей, которых Солдат не знает. Давным-давно Стив подарил ему «Crayola» и бумажный блокнот. «Crayola» – это мелки, и от них пахнет воском, пылью и чем-то ещё. Разного цвета, но одинаковой формы. Одинаковые по ширине и высоте, сужаются ближе к немного отломившейся верхушке. Всего двенадцать цветов.

Стив приходит и говорит, рисует и говорит. Стив «Мы друзья» Грант Роджерс. Когда он уходит в тот день, рисует ему картинку.

***

Стив приезжает уже шесть недель, не пропуская ни дня, когда Баки наконец-то отвечает ему. К окну камеры прислонён грубый рисунок цветными мелками. Баки безразлично сидит на краю кровати, как и каждый день, но рисунок прислонён к внутреннему углу рамы, значит, его нарисовал Баки. На нём сам Баки, или предположительно Баки, парит над торчащей зелёной травой, рядом с ним радуга, а в углу – солнце. Волосы растрёпаны как у одуванчика, металлическая рука приподнята, на большом круглом лице широкая улыбка. Рядом с ним парят маленькие прямоугольники: коричневые, красные, оранжевые. «Twix», осторожно написано на них. «Skittle». Внизу страницы большими буквами написано «ДРУЗЬЯ». Баки в раю с конфетами. Стив смотрит на Баки, но тот не двигается. Стив не знает, что с ним делать. Хорошо, что он проявил интерес? Его охватывает дрожь от волнения, удовольствия и страха; в конце-концов Стив сидит и рисует, и говорит и рисует, осторожно следя за Баки как забывал делать раньше. Но Баки не смотрит на него и не двигается.

На следующий день появляется ещё один рисунок. Баки в космосе, с конфетами. И твёрдыми чёрными линиями написано: «ДРУЗЬЯ».

На следующий день: «ДРУЗЬЯ» на парящем мотоцикле, большой улыбающийся Баки и его конфеты.

На крутом зелёном холме: «ДРУЗЬЯ».

Под водой с тропическими рыбами и зубастыми красножабрыми акулами: Баки и конфеты, «ДРУЗЬЯ».

Однажды Стив приходит и находит рисунок, где Баки один в крошечной лодке, хмурый и со стекающими ручейками слёз. «ДРУЗЬЯ», говорит рисунок, конфета падает с лодки и тонет. Стив пытается поговорить с ним о рисунке, но Баки не произнёс ни слова с тех пор, как оказался здесь.

После этого Баки и его конфеты попадают под машину. «ДРУЗЬЯ».

Они выпадают из самолета. «ДРУЗЬЯ».

Конфеты съедает акула, и Баки плачет длинными голубыми нитями слез. «ДРУЗЬЯ», говорит рисунок, и Стив не выдерживает:

– Ты не можешь держать его здесь вечно.

– Я сделаю всё, что посчитаю нужным, – отвечает Коулсон.

Баки проткнут шипом. «ДРУЗЬЯ», говорит рисунок.

Баки разорван на пять частей, конечности отделены от тела, нигде нет конфет. «ДРУЗЬЯ», говорит рисунок.

– Он показывает прогресс, – говорит Коулсон.  
  
Стив отвечает: 

– Выпустите его или я передам ваши координаты ЦРУ.

– Ты поставишь под угрозу судьбу свободного мира ради одного опасного убийцы.

– Твой мир не свободен.

Коулсон молчит.

– Сколько глав Гидры начали как ты? Сколько времени пройдёт до того, как ты станешь одним из них?

– Он убийца.

– Он мой друг.

В итоге Коулсон отпустил Баки: на него уходят ресурсы, а Стив и раньше был безрассудным. Как показывает история, Стивен Грант Роджерс почти всегда ведёт себя безрассудно.

***

Солдат знает, что придёт день, когда они заберут все его сладости. Пока же он ложится щекой на пол и раскладывает их аккуратными рядами, разбитыми по цвету и названию.


	2. Глава 2

Баки выпускают из ЩИТа к Стиву, надев на руку тонкий следящий браслет и зачем-то заверив, что его освободили от имплантов. Пока это неважно. Это не то, за что стоит биться насмерть. Он приводит Баки в свою двухкомнатную квартиру в Бруклине — та почти не ощущается домом, скорее тенью, проблеском воспоминаний. У Баки осталась одежда, которую выдали в ЩИТе, и пластиковый пакет с конфетами, который он прижимает к животу обеими руками. Он безучастно смотрит в пространство, идёт, куда говорит Стив.

— Это твоя спальня. Здесь всё твоё.

Одежда, одеяла, туалетные принадлежности. Стив осторожно выходит из комнаты, чтобы Бак обустроился, но за дверью тревожно долго стоит тишина. Потом раздаётся шорох пакета, который куда-то осторожно прячут. Когда через несколько часов Стив наконец заглядывает внутрь, Баки лежит на полу, спрятавшись за кроватью с конфетами в руках, и пристально смотрит в пространство между её каркасом и ковром. Стив оставляет его в одиночестве, хотя больше всего на свете хочет сильно встряхнуть его и заплакать. Он знает, что Баки не оправится. Но ещё он знает, что раньше Баки был сообразительней. Раньше он, по крайней мере, реагировал. Что произошло после «Озарения»? Что случилось в ЩИТе? Стив хочет что-то ударить. Он хочет с кем-то подраться. Но бороться не с чем.

***

Солдат должен пойти со Стивом «Я твой чёртов друг» Роджерсом. Это другое. Но почти то же самое.

***

Стив помогает Баку с умыванием.

— Это твоя зубная щётка.

— Это горячая вода.

— Это твоё полотенце.

Бак был рядом, когда у Стива ничего не было, когда весь мир думал, что Стив не должен существовать. Баки был рядом, когда Стив лежал в постели неделями, когда из него выбивали дух по дороге домой с работы, с кино, с бара. Стив был не таким терпеливым, как Баки, но упрямым.

— Это твоя толстовка.

— Это твои шорты.

— Это бритва.

Электрическая. Он пока не хочет давать Баки станок, поэтому достаёт электробритву, подключает и щёлкает ею. Она жужжит. Впервые Баки по-настоящему на что-то смотрит.

— Если тебе надоест борода, — предлагает Стив.

Он прижимает бритву к руке: та жужжит и сбривает полоску тонких светлых волос. Почти не видно разницы. Баки нерешительно поднимает пальцы, и Стив даёт ему бритву. Баки выключает её, потом включает. Выключает, включает. Подносит конец бритвы к металлическим пальцам. Бритва громко жужжит о металл. Он убирает её. Тихое жужжание. Нажимает снова, становится громче. Баки подносит её к щеке и мельком смотрит на Стива, широко раскрыв голубые глаза. Первый зрительный контакт с тех пор как попытался его убить. Стив осторожно кивает. Бак прижимает бритву к щеке и частично сбривает густую бороду. Выключает бритву и смотрит на неё. Прижимает к ней живой палец.

— Она не… — он замолкает. Стив задерживает дыхание. — Режет, — заканчивает Баки.

— Нет. Только убирает волосы.

Бак поддевает ногтем колпачок.

— Но, — говорит он медленно, — если снять это, то будет резать.

«Резать» прозвучало очень тихо и неуверенно.

— Не знаю. Никогда не разбирал, — отвечает Стив. Баки кладёт бритву. Через некоторое время Стив говорит: «Давай поедим». Баки следует за ним на кухню, глядя в никуда.

Стив делает сэндвичи, прикусив язык и не напоминая про недобритую бороду. Едва сдерживается, чтобы руки не дрожали.

***

— Он никогда не будет тем, кого ты знал, — говорит Нат. Стив смотрит на неё, и чувствует, как закипает кровь.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь, — выплёвывает он. Она примирительно поднимает руки и отступает. Стив оставляет пятёрку на столе на кофе. Он любит Нат, но иногда она сильно бесит.

***

Баки медленно начинает открываться. Стив не терпеливый, но упрямый. Он покупает книги о ПТСР и заставляет себя читать. Он знает, что Баки должен ходить на терапию, потому что все в наши дни твердят: «Ты должен с кем-нибудь поговорить».

Когда Стив думает о старости, то чувствует страх, как при близком приступе астмы. Иногда он избегает стариков на улице, а потом заставляет себя вернуться и поговорить с ними, потому что он не трус. Но рядом со стариками ему становится грустно и страшно; он не может свободно дышать, пока не отойдёт на несколько кварталов. Он не «говорит с кем-то». Он не сумасшедший. Он может справиться со своими страхами в одиночку. Но он понимает: Баки должен с кем-нибудь поговорить. Баки сумасшедший. Ему может стать лучше от терапии. Стив знает: Баки может стать лучше — и не понимает, что это значит. Лучше, чем человек, которого он знал? Лучше, чем человек, которого Стив вытащил с операционного стола в Италии, человек, который ни на что не смотрел, который клеил марки, аккуратно выравнивая их по краю писем, который не всегда слышал, когда Стив звал его по имени?

На Площадке Баки ничего не осознавал, так что ему уже лучше. Лучше — это не определённая точка. Стив решает, что это процесс. И Баки поправляется. Он осматривается. Стив иногда слышит, как он шуршит конфетами. Баки ещё не нарисовал здесь ни одного рисунка, но достаёт мелки из коробки, выстраивает и катает их туда-сюда по столу. Потом осторожно их убирает. Он прикасается к вещам, ощупывает их. Это начало.

***

Солдату нельзя выходить из дома. Таковы правила жизни со Стивом. Но Стив иногда уходит, приносит вещи, оставляет их и говорит, что «Баки» может их потрогать.

— Ты можешь прикоснуться к ним, Бак, — говорит он.

«Бак» — это он. Солдат помнит, что был Баки, но ему не нравится об этом думать. Плохо об этом думать.

Стив приносит ему вещь, похожую на пистолет со спусковым курком, с буквами и цифрами на белом колесе. Когда нажимаешь на курок, появляется чёрная полоска с буквой или цифрой.

— Это принтер для наклеек, — говорит ему Стив. — Устарело, наверное. Кто-то от него избавился.

Стив был большим любителем подержанных вещей, когда Баки его знал. Если что-то выбрасывали, то Стив это хотел. Но тогда люди мало что выбрасывали. И не выбрасывали такие крутые вещи.

Бах. Бах. Бах.

На наклейке печаталось «EEE». «EEEEE».

***

Баки нравится принтер для наклеек. Стив не был уверен, стоит ли давать ему что-то похожее на пистолет, но знал, что Баки это понравится. Баки бы понравилось и раньше. Ему всегда нравилась техника, и Стиву иногда приходится напоминать себе: хотя он многого не знает о нынешнем Баки, но знает Баки очень-очень долго. Баки любил технику с детства. Так что неважно, похож принтер на пистолет или нет, «здоровый» ли он, или «безопасный», или о чём там все в наши дни говорят, когда Стив увидел его в коробке с хламом на тротуаре, то знал, что Баку понравится. И уже заказал ленту на Амазоне.

Как только Бак находит функцию ножниц, Стив берёт надпись «EEEEEEEEFFF22» и очищает подложку. Баки трогает липкое вещество металлическим и настоящим пальцем, затем приклеивает его к журнальному столику, водит по буквам сначала кончиком пальца, затем ногтем, а затем металлическим пальцем. Потом медленно выбивает ещё одну этикетку:

«IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII».

Он водит пальцами по этой наклейке до конца вечера.

***

Первое настоящее слово Баки — «BUCK». 

Второе — «FUCK».

Стив смотрит, как он прижимает наклейки к столу. При этом на его лице появляется что-то очень похожее на ухмылку.

***

BUCK

FUCK

SUCK

MUCK [1]

написано на холодильнике.

— Как насчёт «duck» [2] или «luck» [3], — предлагает Стив. — У твоего имени есть и красивые рифмы. Баки смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Кажется, предложение его не впечатлило.

Бах. Бах. Бах. Бах. Бах. Бах. Бах. Бах.

Стив наклоняется посмотреть на надпись, пока Бак обрезает её ножницами. Бак лепит наклейку на стол и разглаживает её.

«FFFFFFFFFFFUCK».

Стив поднимает руки сдаваясь.

— Я просто предложил.

Бак задумчиво созерцает свою работу.

***

Баки лежит на боку на полу в своей спальне и раскладывает конфеты за кроватью. На сумке красуется наклейка: «LUCKY BUCKY CANDY» [4]. Стив читает и смотрит телевизор в гостиной. Стив никогда не любил тишину и покой.

Баки нравится, как шуршат фантики, когда он к ним прикасается. Ему нравится жужжание бритвы в руке и на лице. Ему не нравится держать её в металлической руке: вибрация проходит через крепление вниз по укреплениям на рёбрах и позвоночнике. Не похоже на электричество. Баки это не нравится.

Ему нравится принтер для наклеек, который подарил Стив. Ему нравится Стив. Но иногда Баки чувствует, что…

Иногда Баки не по себе. Никто не говорит ему идти на миссию. Он хорошо справляется с миссиями. Они ему нравятся.

Алекс говорил: «Ты изменил этот век».

Алекс был хорошим.

***

Иногда Стив выходит на улицу, но Баки выходить не разрешается. Но однажды Стив говорит: «Давай выйдем». Баки знает, что ему нельзя выходить. Он делает наклейки для своих мелков, но замирает.

— Давай купим мороженое.

Баки думает, что это может быть проверкой. Он либо не должен выходить, либо должен делать, что говорит Стив. Он почти всегда делает, что говорит Стив. И раньше делал. Баки опускает принтер и встаёт.

Они идут несколько кварталов до магазина мороженого. Стив заказывает пекановое. [5]

— Какое хочешь? — спрашивает он.

Никакое. Баки не хочет мороженого. Он хочет свои приказы, знать, что должен делать на улице. Он снаружи не просто так.

— У них есть шоколадное, ванильное, радужный щербет… — Стив смотрит на него. — Бак?

В итоге Баки остаётся с радужным мороженым в стаканчике и чувствует, как что-то внутри плотно скручивается. Стив же просто ест своё грёбаное мороженое!

— Кто цель? — спрашивает Баки. Он выходит на улицу только чтобы ликвидировать цель. Поэтому же Стив взял его, верно? Чтобы стрелять в людей для Стива? Как раньше. Стив замирает, не донеся мороженого до рта, и говорит:

— Что?

— Цель.

— Здесь нет цели.

Баки бросает своё мороженое на землю. Это полная чушь. Он возвращается к квартире Стива. Глаза печёт. Горло болит. Стив кричит ему вслед, но не говорит остановиться, так что Баки продолжает идти до самого здания. Чтобы попасть внутрь, нужен ключ, которого нет. Баки стоит в стороне, пока Стив отпирает дверь и ждёт, когда тот зайдёт первым. Он идёт за Стивом по лестнице к их квартире и знает, что у него неприятности. Ему не стоило выбрасывать мороженое, которое купил ему Стив. Это было неблагодарно. Он должен быть благодарен.

— Что это было? — требовательно спрашивает Стив, как только они заходят.

Баки не отвечает. Он запутался. Он не знает, какой ответ хочет услышать Стив. Он не знает, почему он такой неблагодарный.

— Бак? — Стив ждёт ответа, а потом предлагает свой: — Мы не обязаны выходить, если ты не хочешь.

Совсем не то! Баки пинает стол. Его всё равно накажут — кому какое дело. Он пинает кофейный столик так, что тот переворачивается и врезается в диван, а принтер и мелки рассыпаются по полу.

— Почему ты купил меня? — наконец кричит он. Слова, хриплые и громкие, будто вырываются из него. Стив не двигается и напряжённо молчит. — Зачем ты меня вообще купил?

Стив не отвечает, а Баки отодвигает кофейный столик в сторону, опускается на диван и прижимает ладони к глазам.

— Я не _покупал_ тебя, — говорит Стив. Ну и прекрасно! Баки вскидывает руки вверх. — Я, чёрт возьми, не покупал тебя, ты мой друг!

— Пошёл ты! — Баки бросает в него столиком. — Пошёл ты!

Он встаёт. Заходит в свою спальню. Ложится на пол со своими конфетами. Горячие слёзы льются из глаз.

***

Стив не знает, что, чёрт возьми, происходит. Он понимает, что не должен был кричать. Баки…проявляет какие-то эмоции. Он пытается что-то выразить. Работа Стива — слушать. Просто слушать, что он говорит. Это тяжело. Стив зол. Он шагает по квартире, пытаясь остыть, но лучше бы что-нибудь ударить или подраться — было намного проще, когда в нём было пять целых четыре десятых фута роста и девяносто фунтов веса. Он мог драться, никого не покалечив. Стив закрывает рот рукой и дышит через нос. Он злится не на Бака, а на ситуацию. Что, чёрт возьми, тот имел в виду, когда сказал: «зачем ты купил меня?»

Стив должен разобраться с этим. Твою мать. Это Баки всегда приходил мириться, когда они ругались. Каждый раз. Стив стучит, но изнутри не доносится ни звука.

— Бак? — зовёт он. Тишина.

— Прости, что накричал. Просто подумал, что было бы неплохо выйти на улицу, вот и всё. Я думал, возможно, ты чувствуешь себя запертым здесь.

Стив чувствует себя запертым здесь, вот в чём дело. Он просто хотел… он просто хотел выйти на улицу и сделать что-нибудь приятное, вот и всё. Чёрт возьми. Горло сжимает, как при приступе астмы. Он уходит от двери Баки и высовывает голову в окно.

***

Баки ждёт наказания от Стива, но ничего не происходит. Он думает… чувствует, может быть… Он шевелится, проводит пальцем по «LUCKY BUCKY CANDY». Раньше, когда он огрызался на Стива, его никогда не наказывали. Потому что они были друзьями. «Друзья» означало «тебя не накажут».

Но иногда…

Баки не понимает. Иногда Алексу приходилось корректировать его поведение. Он не любит думать об этом. Теперь он может просто быть хорошим и делать то, что хочет Стив. Но прежняя часть, которая знает о Баки, думает, что Стив этого не хочет. Прежняя часть глупа и воняет, и Бак ненавидит её.

В итоге Баки выходит в туалет. Кофейный столик и остальное уже стоят на своих местах. Баки залезает в холодильник: Стив сказал, что это разрешено, и не может изменить правила, не сообщив об этом. Баки может поспорить об этом в суде. Так поступают люди, когда судья сообщает им о наказании.

Для света Баки оставляет дверцу холодильника открытой. Он садится на пол и ест солёные огурцы прямо из банки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Вольный перевод: «Бак – отстойное дерьмо».[назад]  
> 2 утка (англ.)[назад]  
> 3 удача (англ.)[назад]  
> 4 Вольный перевод: «конфеты счастливчика Баки».[назад]  
> 5 Пекан — это орех, растущий на юго-востоке США.[назад]


	3. Глава 3

STEVE IS MAD (Стив злой)  
BUCK IS BAD (Бак плохой)  
WEAVE STEVE (Тяну Стива)  
STEVE WILL LEAVE (Стив уйдёт)  
PLUCKY(Отважный)  
BUCKY (Баки)  
MUCKY (Противный)  
YUCK. (Фу)

Стив вздыхает и закрывает дверцу шкафа. Неизвестно, сколько времени его поджидала эта надпись.

_— Это просто стишки, — говорил Бак, когда Стиву надоело находить наклеенные по всей квартире «mucky bucky» и «bucky yuck»._

_— Мне не нравится, что ты говоришь о себе гадости._

_— Это просто стишки._

Стив на скорую руку готовит оладьи; он считает, что никогда не помешает научиться делать их без смеси. Бак устроился на барном стуле, лениво пинает стойку. Стив готов поклясться, что Бак делает так, чтобы его взбесить.

Оладьи легко готовить; для этого не так много требуется, но если у Стива перед глазами нет рецепта или он не выпекал их уже тысячу раз, то он всё равно ошибается. Он не очень любит готовить: в двадцать первом веке его много что расстраивает, но полуфабрикаты для микроволновки в этот список не входят. Отдел замороженных продуктов — это мекка для Стива: упаковки с полуготовыми куриными крылышками, с картошкой фри, с крошечными пиццами. Стив постоянно забивает банками с едой до краёв морозильник и кладовку тоже. Покупает он консервы, глядя на внешний вид банки. Он не может отмахнуться от привычки запасать еду на всякий случай и перестать беспокоиться. К тому же, учитывая, как он сейчас питается, до сих пор удивительно, насколько же он может быть голоден. Как быстро он может всё съесть. Раньше он был слишком больным и хорошим аппетитом не отличался. Интересно, каково это быть нормальным: есть столько, сколько ест обычный человек.

Теперь это не важно. Он смотрит в планшет, проверяя рецепт, и увеличивает количество требуемого в три раза.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Баки.

— Оладьи.

— Оладьи, — шепчет себе Бак. — Оладьи, оладьи.

Он поворачивается на табуретке и трёт пальцем наклейку «TABLE» (стол) на столешнице. На его металлической руке наклейка «ROBOT», а под ней — «TOBOR». На лбу красуется «BUCKY» (Баки). Он сделал наклейку и для Стива, которую налепил ему на руку с большей силой, чем было нужно. На ней было написано «BOOGER» (козявка).

— Не хочу быть «козявкой», — сказал Стив. Баки его проигнорировал, а Стив наклейку снимать не стал. Он знает, что Бак его дразнит, но не понимает, что с этим делать. Боится, что скажет что-то не то, и Бак снова закроется.

Стив поворачивает к нему планшет и говорит:

— Прочитай рецепт, ладно?

Баки снимает с руки «TOBOR» и аккуратно приклеивает к нижней части планшета. Потом проверяет рецепт и осматривает столешницу, на которой стоят чаша для смешивания, яйца и мука. Стив ждёт.

— Тебе нужно достать все ингредиенты, — говорит Баки.

— Просто скажи, с чего начать.

— Нет. Тебе нужно достать все ингредиенты.

Стив ненавидит ингредиенты. Почему нельзя просто закинуть всё в чашу и вытащить готовые оладьи?

— Какие ингредиенты? — спрашивает он.

Оказывается, продуктов нужно на чёртову тонну больше, чем он ожидал. И вроде как хотелось бы переключиться на рецепт попроще, но Стив не может сейчас сказать это Баки. Поэтому он достаёт и молоко, и уксус, и сахар, и пищевую соду, и разрыхлитель, и соль, и масло, и кулинарный спрей, и выставляет всё это на стол, пока Баки не будет доволен. Затем _очень_ властным голосом Баки объявляет:

— Шаг первый.

Вот это да.

— «Смешайте молоко и уксус в чашке среднего размера, отложите на пять минут и дайте скиснуть». Среднего размера, Стив.

Стив делает, что ему говорят, но мысленно ворчит. Пять минут на скисание — да он должен был уже как пять минут есть оладьи! Зачем ему кислое молоко в оладьях, Господи всемогущий.

На самом деле их готовить несложно и недолго. Когда он переворачивает первый оладушек, то замечает, что Баки практически падает со стула в предвкушении — вот только потом игнорирует оладушек, который Стив кладёт ему на тарелку.

— Хочешь сделать сам? — решается спросить Стив.

Угадал. Бак мигом слетает со стула. Честно говоря, он почти перестал улыбаться, но сейчас… на его лице что-то похожее на улыбку. Стив намазывает маслом готовый оладушек, сворачивает и ест руками, пока Бак выливает на шипящую сковородку немножко теста. Затем, не желая ждать, он достаёт вторую сковородку и зажигает под ней горелку.

Бак терпелив. Он всегда был терпеливым, и это не изменилось. Он ждёт, когда рисунок тестом пожарится, и только потом наливает сверху еще четверть стакана. Стив не приближается: Бак часто замыкается, когда на него пристально смотрят. Здорово видеть Баки таким (сравнительно) оживлённым по сравнению с его обычным поведением в последние дни. Удивительно, как мастерски он покачивает сковородкой, переворачивая оладьи, и, очень довольный собой, прикусывает нижнюю губу.

Баки аккуратно сдвигает на тарелку первый оладушек. Это типичное счастливое лицо с широкой улыбкой, идеально подрумяненное. Баки просовывает между зубами кончик языка.

— Это мой, — говорит он, глаза сияют. Оладушек на тарелку Стива он почти бросает. Тот подгоревший и хмурый. Баки наливает на оладушек примерно полбутылки сиропа и нарезает его на кусочки. Стив размышляет.

— Почему мой грустный?

Баки пожимает плечами и жадно опустошает тарелку где-то секунд за пятнадцать. Стив качает головой и мажет грустный оладушек маслом. Он знает, что Бак его дразнит, но что он должен сказать?

Баки готовит оладьи и дальше, но они обычные, золотисто-коричневые, без всяких скрытых посланий.

***

FUCK BUCK MUCK LUCK (к чёрту гадкую удачу Баки)  
BAD SAD GLAD MAD (плохой грустный радостный бешеный)  
STEVE BEVE (Стив трясётся)  
BOOGER (козявка)  
MUD (грязь)

Стив вздыхает и закрывает зеркало в ванной.

***

На кофейном столике есть стопка рисунков. Бак оставляет эту дрянь специально для Стива, и в этот раз у того почти сносит крышу. Он стучит в дверь Бака, а потом открывает её, не дожидаясь ответа. Тот собирался встать с кровати, но садится обратно и смотрит на Стива, как кролик в клетке на собаку. Тот швыряет в него рисунок, и Баки вздрагивает так, что сердце Стива разбилось бы, если бы он не был так чертовски зол.

Это рисунок Баки. Очевидно, на нём нарисован Стив, в красно-бело-голубом, в одной руке щит, на лице широкая улыбка. Удерживает хмурого голого Баки под водой в ванне. Рисунок озаглавлен наклейкой «TAKING A BATH» (принимаю ванну).

— Я убью любого, кто сделает так с тобой, — кричит Стив. Он теряет контроль. — Я, блядь, убью любого.

Он поднимает рисунок. Смотрит на него снова, но перед глазами всё расплывается, и он плотно зажмуривается. От ярости кружится голова. Следующая картинка — снова голый Баки лежит на сером столе и улыбается, пока кто-то в белой маске вонзает ему в спину нож. Баки улыбается, с него ободрали кожу до костей. Баки и его конфеты убивают током. Стив сбрасывает Баки с поезда.

Стив должен присесть. Он сжимает рисунки в одной руке и придерживает голову другой. Не стоило приходить сюда расстроенным. Стив, улыбаясь, выбрасывает Баки из поезда: тот падает и плачет, по лицу стекают длинные нитки слёз. Стив прижимает запястье к зубам. Рисунок дрожит. Его лицо мокрое.

— Прости, — задыхается он. Слова застревают в горле. Он стоит, не глядя на Баки. — Я не должен был так сюда заходить. Прости.

Ему не стоило кричать на Баки из-за его рисунков. Не стоило вторгаться в его личную жизнь.

— Прости.

Стив закрывает за собой дверь. Грудь сжимает так, что тяжело вздохнуть. Он вытирает лицо тыльной стороной руки. Сползает вниз по стене и пытается успокоиться, тонко, прерывисто вдыхая через нос.

— Блядь, — в слезах шепчет он. — Чёрт возьми.

Он оставляет рисунки на кофейном столике. На следующий день, когда он видит наклейки, то молчит.

ILL KILL (Убью)  
ILL KILL YOU (Убью тебя)  
ILL KILL. (Убью)

***

Через несколько дней они сидят на кухне. В квартире было тихо. Баки больше не рисовал, а Стив отгонял навязчивые воспоминания о том, каково замерзать насмерть, и непрошеные мысли о том, как выйти на дорогу в час пик или спрыгнуть с высотки. Он думает об этом не специально и выкидывает мысли из головы, но не раньше, чем задается вопросом, сработает ли это на самом деле. Он моет посуду, Баки, согнувшись над столом, возится с принтером наклеек. Он крутит колесо, ничего не печатая.

И невозмутимо спрашивает:

— За сколько ты меня купил?

Стив замирает у раковины, погрузив руки по локоть в воду для мытья посуды, и чувствует, как по телу разливается холод. Чувствует себя ещё несчастнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, и думает: _«Пожалуйста, не поступай так со мной»._

Собрав все крупицы мужества, он говорит:

— Я тебя не покупал.

— Почему нет? — Бак спрашивает об этом так, будто речь о пачке жвачки. — Я полезный.

Стив медленно вытирает руки. В этот раз он должен правильно отреагировать, он не может всё испортить.

— Знаю, — говорит он. — Но ты принадлежишь себе, а не мне.

Баки пристально смотрит на него, а потом возвращается к своему принтеру, пряча лицо за волосами, которые пора бы причесать. Он нажимает на курок, отрезает наклейку. Сдирает подложку.

— Вот цена.

Бак приклеивает к металлической руке «4».

Стив ошарашенно смотрит на него.

— Будешь покупать?

Баки печатает еще один ярлык с одним символом.

— Тебе стоит купить, — говорит он и клеит рядом с четвёркой ноль. — Цена растёт.

— Ты стоишь больше сорока баксов, — говорит Стив, и Бак замолкает. Потом, к удивлению Стива, фыркает. Это не совсем смех, это не совсем улыбка. 

Скорее, шумное выражение восторга, и Стив вдруг понимает, почему. Бак добавляет ещё ноль, потом ещё один.

— Тебе стоит купить, — насмехается он.

— Мне нужен только этот Бак, прямо здесь, — смертельно серьёзно говорит Стив. Баки ухмыляется, пригнув голову к столу. Он нажимает на курок — бах-бах, и появляется строка из нулей.

— Теперь ты не сможешь заплатить.

Теперь цена гласит: 4000000.

— Продолжай, — говорит Стив. Они продолжают, пока на руке Бака не появляется:

4000000  
0000000  
0000000  
0000000  
0000000  
00

— Вот цена, — говорит Бак.

— Идёт, — говорит Стив и осторожно возвращается к мытью посуды. — Ты стоишь в миллиарды раз больше.

— Миллиарды, — шепчет Бак и выбивает больше нулей. Наконец-то он отклеивает от руки «ROBOT».

***

Бак рисует ещё одну картинку, которую приклеивает к холодильнику с наклейкой «FRIDGEFOOD» (еда в холодильнике). На ней он и Стив, с надписью «BUCK» и «BOOGER», улыбаются, Стив со своим щитом идёт впереди, перепрыгивает через расплавленную лаву со скелетами в ней.

Твёрдыми чёрными линиями написано: «ДРУЗЬЯ».


End file.
